Sacrificio
by Giu Giu
Summary: Pensamientos del príncipe saiyajin mientras se convierte en polvo ante su sacrificio para derrotar a Buu.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
**

**Mi primera historia de Vegeta, mi momento favorito y emocionante en relacíon a este saiyajin, fue ante Boo. **

**Espero que les guste, si sacan lagrimas no culpen a mí, culpen a Vegeta por pensar eso.**

* * *

Prov. Vegeta

Mientras expulso toda mi energía para acabar con este monstro gordo y feo, recuerdo mi vida. Desde los años en los que servía el estúpido de Freezer hasta la actualidad, en la que mi corazón se ablando y me permitió formar una familia.

Nunca fui alguien que adorara la vida hogareña, con cinco años perdí todo, no solo un planeta, no solo el lugar donde nací, no solo a mi padre, en totalidad, _perdí todo_. Sabiendo que ahora solo me quedaba algo, _matar_, quizás era mi descargo por todos los Saiyajines muertos o era la forma de demostrar que no importaba lo que pase alrededor mío, solo yo, _¡El príncipe de los Saiyajin no depende de nada ni de nadie! _O eso pensé…

Creo que llegar la Tierra y querer superar al insecto de Kakarotto, sujeto que aunque deteste le debo mucho, cambio muchas cosas en mi vida. Ver como un inferior superaba a un príncipe…cambia mucho. Recuerdo que yo decía de superarlo y acabar con él con mi cañón Garlick pero al lanzar su Kame Hame ha, luego que ese regordete me cortase la cola, que su crédulo hijo me ganase, y el que me dejara con vida, esas cosas son del pasado, ahora mi objetivo es superarlo porque sí, no es algo concreto, no es demostrar que seré el más poderoso, es solo porque lo siento en mi sangre, pero no todo ahora en vida es superar a Kakarotto, hay más…

_Familia_, ese conjunto de personas que comparten su sangre, mi padre no era mi familia, era solo mi padre, mi familia la encontré en la Tierra hace diez años, cuando una mujer gritona y vulgar encontró bondad en mí.

Bulma, para sus padres, para mi sigue siendo _mi mujer_ que estaba con un estúpido insecto y que por tu estupidez la cambio por _una ingrata cualquiera y sucia_. ¿Por qué consolé a la mujer? ¿Quizás porque me brindo un hogar? ¿O era que sentía a lo llaman como _enamoramiento_? No lo supe en ese momento, pero de seguro era lo segundo, ¡Que da! ¡La mujer no solo cocina rico y me da unas cámaras de entrenamiento excelentes! También me enseño a ser padre…

Trunks, pequeño mocoso que nació de nuestros encuentros, no sabía cómo criarlo pero aprendí de la mujer y también de Mirai Trunks, al principio negaba y no quería saber nada con él, de pensar que era mi hijo en versión adulta… ¡Ah, me sentía raro! .Las cosas marchaban bien, superaba a Kakarotto, pero no, el destino quiere lo contrario, entrene en vano, de pronto me halle viendo como el hijo de Kakarotto estaba derrotando a Cell. Su poder era sorprendente, pero era consumido por la ira, el muy insecto dejo que Kakarotto se sacrificara en vano…no es que mi importarse, pero los otros insectos le tenían respeto y lloraban como niñitas.

Cuando todo pareció que acabo, algo...hasta hoy no lo entiendo, creo que fue cariño hacia el Trunks el futuro cuando vi que era asesinado por Cell… ¡Ese engendro sea atrevió a matar mi hijo, a mi propia sangre!

Me lance sobre la cucaracha para nada, el insecto de Gohan me protegió y se lastimo el brazo ¡Que idiota! Luego ataco con un Kame Hame Ha ¡El muy insecto de Cell se roba no solo los diálogos, también los ataques! ¡Merece morir! Ataque a Cell y eso le permitió a Gohan ganarle, me superaron padre e hijo, pero no sería para siempre.

Los años pasaron, Gohan tuvo un hermano, idéntico a Kakarotto, siempre entrenaba con Trunks, a mí no me interesaba nada de eso, cuando Gohan apareció un en nuestra casa, lo que sería la actualidad. Kakarotto anuncio que vendría el día del torneo… ¡Perfecto! ¡Momento de mostrarle lo mucho que entrene!

Pero de todas formas pasó a lo que llegue, solo gane un combate a Kakarotto de una manera sucia, y ahora sé que en parte, el orgullo tiene un poquito de lado oscuro, ¡Pero es lo de menos me la vida del Príncipe Saiyajin! Ahora derrote al monstro Buu y seré…un héroe.

¿Quién pensaría que un orgulloso saiyajin asesino terminara sacrificándose por su familia? Nadie lo pensó, pero ahora todos eso insectos lo recordaran como "El sacrificio de Vegeta" y seré adorado por insectos humanos, ¡Seré un príncipe eternamente!

-Adiós Bulma, Trunks...-Llegaba la hora-Adiós Kakarotto.

_Un gran resplandor se veía a lo lejos, donde la figura de un gran guerrero había desaparecido…_

_Su nombre era Vegeta, el Príncipe de los saiyajin._

_Era sumamente orgulloso._

* * *

**Visiten mi facebook: Gohanss2 Fan fics  
**


End file.
